One shot: Dejavu
by Earthboundspirit
Summary: Het gaat over een jongen die een dagboek heeft geschreven, maar als hij ziet dat dit verhaal ook echt uitkomt, wat moet hij doen? Hiermee een 6e plaats van de 6 behaald bij de HPF challenge voor Griffoendor.


_31 oktober 1972_

_Ik wandelde vrolijk over de zanderige weg richting het verboden bos. Het was de dag van Halloween en er zou vanavond een groot feest zijn, helemaal georganiseerd door mijn vrienden en ik._

_Hier zou het allemaal gebeuren. Er lagen al verscheidene pompoenen op de grond en er hing een griezelig sfeertje._

_Toen werd het eindelijk avond. Een aantal feestgangers kwamen aan bij de afgesproken plaats. (Enkele leraren kwamen ook aan.)_

_Het feest was nu in volle gang. Iedereen was verkleed aan het dansen met een groepje en het was erg gezellig._

_Toen zag ik dat een jongen weg liep het verboden bos in. 'Niks aan de hand', dacht ik._

_Later toen ik even ging kijken of iedereen er was ontbrak er toch een. Er was dus toch iets aan de hand met de jongen, hij was namelijk nog steeds niet terug. En dat nog wel op Haloween._

_Ik vertelde alles aan Professor Black die toen het schoolhoofd was. Hij had namelijk niemand zien weglopen, maar hij wist wel meteen wat we moesten doen. Hij zei: 'Blijf kalm, rustig, raak niet in paniek.' Ook zei hij tegen mij dat ik met hem mee het verboden bos in moest gaan._

_Dus ik liep achter professor Black aan het bos in. Een aantal van de leerlingen volgden ons om het mee uit te zoeken. Gelukkig stuurde de professor ze weg, zodat we alleen op zoek konden gaan zonder pottenkijkers._

_Een aantal minuten later zagen we een soort van schim op de grond gezakt naast iets zitten. Naarmate we dichterbij kwamen zagen we dat de schim over een soort van lijk heen gebogen zat. We konden het niet goed zien, maar zo leek het._

_We waren zo dichtbij dat we de schim nu ook duidelijk konden zien. De schim was een van de bewoners uit het bos. Het was een centaur, genaamd Firenze. Firenze zat gebogen over het lijk van het jongetje wat weg was gelopen het bos in. Ik voelde een grote schok in me opkomen. Kleine tranen biggelden over m'n wangen, want de jongen die was weg gelopen was m'n allerbeste vriend. Hij had niet afgezegd voor het feest, waarom niet, dacht ik bij mezelf. Hin had dus blijkbaar twee afspraken. Een in het verboden bos en ons feestje, maar niemand wist blijkbaar iets van die eerste afspraak._

_Ik keek weer naar het lijk. Waarom kon me dit overkomen? Waarom? Ik kon wel van de hoogste toren afspringen zoveel verdriet had ik._

Ze zwegen een tijdje.

"Lees verder, kom op."

"Oké."

_2 November 1972_

_Het was de dag dat mijn beste vriend begraven zou worden. De begraveniswagen stond al voor de deur van de school, maar ik zag er geen doodskist in liggen._

"Hou maar op, er gebeurt toch niets leuks meer."

"Matt, dat zeg je niet zomaar, want het is niets leuks!"

"Sorry."

Ze bleven zwijgend stil staan, maar voor Matt was het te veel.

"Dave, laten we vast alles op gaan zetten voor vanavond."

"Is goed, komen jullie zo ook?" Dave keek naar de rest van de groep.

"Oke, maar wie doet wat?"

"Matt en ik hangen de griezelige slingers op, dan doen Waylon, Tess en Lisa de pompoenen en Joe en jij de hapjes en de drankjes. Oké?"

"Is goed," antwoordde Joe die niet echt aan het opletten was.

Dave liep achter Matt aan naar buiten, naar de plek waar ze hadden afgesproken om het feest te houden.

Even later hadden ze alles klaar gezet. De pompoenen waren versierd met lichtjes erin en hadden een griezelige mond gekregen. Ook de hapjes zagen er lekker uit. Het was er een en al griezelig.

Toen was de avond gevallen en het feest was begonnen. De eerste gasten kwamen naar het feest, werden hartelijk ontvangen en gingen dansen op de griezelige muziek.

"Hee, daar loopt iemand." Dave stootte fluisterend Joe aan, maar de gedaante was al verdwenen.

"Waar?"

"Laat maar, ik ga wel tellen of iedereen er is."

"1, 2, 3.... 106, 10... Hee, er mist één."

"Joe, dat van het dagboek is waar."

"Dat kan niet."

"Ik ga naar professor Tequa."

"Oké."

Dave holde naar professor Tequa, vertelde het hele verhaal en holde daarna achter professir Tequa aan het verboden bos in.

"Als het waar is wat dat dagboek zegt, dan zijn we nu dus al te laat."

"Nee, want in het dagboek laat hij die jongen eerst, maar ik dacht meteen aan het dagboek van die jongen."

"Dan gaan we maar hopen Dave."

Meteen na het gesprek stonden ze stil. Ze zagen een lange gedaante met een soort van blauw gezicht staan. Niemand van hen kon iets uitbrengen. Tot...

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" brulde professor Tequa richting de gedaante.

De gedaante viel achterover. Ook een jongen die er stond viel om. Hij leek erg verzwakt.

"Gaat het?" Dave en professor Tequa stonden om de jongen.

"Matt?"

"Hoe... Wat?"

"Ik weet wat je bedoelt. Jij hebt namelijk het dagboek geschreven, ik kon net voor mijn dood met de tijdreisketting van professor Tequa terug de tijd in, zodat jij je dagboek eerder zou lezen en zou weten dat dit mijn dood betekende." Een andere gedaante kwam achter de boom tevoorschijn en de gedaante op de grond verdween, maar Dave merkte daar niks van. Hij was maar al te blij dat het met zijn vriend goed ging.

"Give me a hug."

"Flik dit dan nooit meer!" Hij grinnikte naar Matt. "Maar professor, wist u hier dan vanaf?"

"Ja." Er kwam nog een gedaante achter de bomen vandaan en ook die andere gedaante van professor Tequa verdween, maar ook dat zag Dave niet.

"Ach ja, wat geeft het. We hebben in ieder geval Matts leven gered, en daar gaat het om."

"Kom op, terug naar het feest, anders is het al afgelopen."

"Oke, let's go!" Ze liepen met z'n drieen terug naar het feest en gingen daar lekker staan dansen met de rest. Gelukkig hadden zij niks door van wat er allemaal was gebeurt in het verboden bos.

"Dit gebeurt hopelijk nooit weer," fluisterde Dave in het oor van Matt.


End file.
